Cockblockers
by Maca-Dreamer28
Summary: Harry wants to talk to his favourite bookworm, Hermione, but two annoying Weasley's keep interrupting! Will he ever get to tell her how he feels? One-shot, romantic, Harmony fluff. R&R!


**A/N: Dedicated to my best friend, Maz. That's for the support with my own Harry Potter and for the FB spams ;) Enjoy!**

Cockblocking

"Hermione!" Harry cried, as he spotted his best friend sitting at the bottom of the stairs at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He hadn't had a chance to properly speak to her in weeks because, even though they lived in the same house, whenever the two sat down to talk, something or someone got in the way. The last time he had brought Hermione a cup of tea in hopes of a good conversation in return, Ron barged in and promptly announced that he was craving pancakes, so he would take Harry to the farthest away muggle pancake house in London, and leave Hermione with Ginny. The time before that it was just announced that Voldemort's followers were apparently 'rising up to claim what was theirs' and Harry had spent hours trying to heard the young ex-death eaters back to their headmasters at Hogwarts: to say that he needed a friend in that moment was an understatement! Unfortunately, after setting a rather romantic dinner setting for him and Hermione with hopes that he would get the chance to tell her how he felt, Ronald once again barged in, sat down and began feasting on the chicken, going so far as to ask where the sauce was. Harry was getting rather frustrated with the current course of events, and didn't understand why Ginny needed to be alone with Hermione every second of the day, and why Ron apparently couldn't stand for Harry to be out of his sight! Harry smiled as he saw the bushy-haired beauty look up from her reading and smile at him. He practically ran down the stairs, anxious to talk to her, when Ginny appeared. Harry stopped very suddenly and a frown creased his brow. Ginny waved at him before turning to Hermione and announcing that she had 'girl troubles' that needed to be dealt with immediately. Hermione looked over her shoulder and shrugged, giving Harry an apologetic look before flouncing off to Ginny's room to talk about god knows what without him. Harry felt rather lost at this point; he was supposed to have more time with his friends after the war was over, not less! He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Hermione how he really felt about her. Over the past few months, Harry had developed a small crush on the bookworm, which quickly grew into a festering, endless pit of desire and longing which he could not seem to fulfil. She had been with him for years, through endless turmoil and strife and he couldn't see himself living another day without her by his side. He suggested they move into an apartment together, to buy him time before he admitted it, then Ron had butted in, practically inviting himself and his little sister to live with them too and deciding on the house! He didn't know what was wrong with Ron lately, but it needed to be fixed!

"Harry, my man, what's happening?" Speak of the devil…

"Afternoon, Ron. I was just about to go and talk to Hermione when your sister interrupted"

"Hermione, eh? Come on, Harry, you don't want your ear talked off by Mrs 'I'd rather be learning advanced Arithmacy' do you?" Harry's blood began to boil. Just because Hermione was clever and liked to read meant that she was automatically a nerd?

"Ron, I suggest you shut up immediately" He was so angry he didn't hear the sound of a door creaking.

"Yeah, you're probably right mate, she's coming down now." Harry turned to see Hermione emerging out of the door to Ginny's bedroom and smiled slightly. Well, until Ron started pulling him down the opposite corridor that was.

"Ron what the hell are you doing, get off!"

"We should go and watch a movie together, remember the one you and Hermione were talking about a year ago? The king of the lions or-"

"The Lion King, Ron, and why don't Hermione and Ginny watch it with us?" Harry smirked as he saw Ron struggle to come up with a valid reason as to why Hermione couldn't watch the movie with them.

"She can't," Ron blurted out hurriedly, "She has, uh, cramps!"

"Cramps?" Harry looked befuddled.

"Yes, loads of cramps, I've sent her up to her room to rest. You know us girls, we're always bleeding!" Ginny interrupted and tried to salvage the situation for Ron. Harry turned to the living area and pointed at something.

"Hey guys, I found a copy of the movie on my laptop if you guys want to watch it?" Hermione held up what Harry knew to be a Netbook and what Ron and Ginny saw to be an alien.

"Perfect timing, Hermione, I would love to watch the movie with you!" Now it was Harry's turn for revenge. "It's so sad that Ron and Ginny can't watch it with us as they are going to be too busy chatting to Victor Krum who's coming over this afternoon as a favour to me and the Auror department. We have a lot of photos to take, papers to sign…" He didn't even need to finish his sentence as both Weasley's were off fixing their robes and making sure they looked presentable for the greatest Quidditch player of all time. Harry knew that they would be talking for hours since Ginny was the Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and Ron played for Ireland.

"Nice distraction, Harry. Now what will they do when they find out that Victor isn't due here until tomorrow afternoon?" Harry laughed as Hermione pressed play and sank back into a cushion right next to Harry's.

"Well, I guess they'll be a little disappointed then won't they?" Hermione giggled and put her head on Harry's shoulder to get comfortable. Harry was hyper aware of her presence next to him, which shot sparks throughout his body. He looked down at her calm form, wondering how on earth he came to be this lucky. He pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes and whispered "I don't deserve you" absentmindedly. Hermione's eyes bugged out and she almost choked! _Harry Potter_ didn't deserve _her? _What was this, opposite day? She looked up at him from under her lashes and gasped at the love she saw deep within his emerald eyes. He moved his face a little closer, unable to resist her tempting aurora.

"Harry" she whispered, uncertainly. Her forehead touched his and he nodded slightly. Suddenly a great bang echoed through the house and two simultaneous flashes of red hair came zooming into the living room.

"When was Victor coming?" Ron asked looking much too excited. Harry was about to scream when Hermione interrupted.

"Uh, he wants to meet at a café instead: the one down the road. He said he'd see you two there in five." They nodded anxiously and sped out the door just as fast as they had come in it. Harry was mumbling under his breath words along the lines of 'stupid gits' and 'bugger them'. Hermione laughed and pulled Harry's face towards her own.

"I've wanted to talk to you for days, but they kept butting in and then I made you tea and Ron said pancake house and I-" Harry's ramblings were cut short by Hermione pressing her lips to his mouth and engaging him in a vigorous kiss that had them both moaning and panting.

"We don't need to talk, Harry." Hermione smirked between laboured breaths.

"But I-" Hermione once again cut him off, with a finger to his lips. She dove in for another kiss and Harry finally understood what she meant:

Now that the cockblockers were gone, they could get down to business.


End file.
